


Obliviousness

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I don't know how to tag this work, Light Angst, M/M, nct makes an appearance, oblivious seungsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Everyone know they're in love except each other.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krystine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystine/gifts).



> Happy birthday bub♡ I hope you like it!
> 
> A bit (read: a lot) inspired by a true story between an old friend and me, except that we didn't end up like them, lmao.

When Jisung first met Seungmin, it was as if fate had been on their sides.

They were both in middle school, same year, different classes. Jisung was new there. Roaming around the schoolyard, a book in his hand, looking for a quiet spot where he could start reading, a kid suddenly put a hand on his shoulder; “ _You like Stephen King?_ ” Jisung, a bit caught out, simply nodded and hummed. The other kid was a bit taller than him, dark brown hair, brown eyes half-covered by his glasses. He smiled brightly and offered him his hand; “ _My name’s Seungmin, Kim Seungmin. What’s yours?_ ” That’s how they met.

After shaking hands and sharing names, the kid had left and Jisung sat on a bench at the far end of the schoolyard to read another chapter of a Stephen King’s book he had bought a few weeks prior. He saw the kid a moment later, they waved at each other and that was all. Jisung didn’t think much of it, until that Seungmin kid approached him the next day. They spent a few minutes together before their first class, talking about their common likings in Stephen King’s books. Once again, Jisung didn’t think much of it. It was a school, so it wasn’t weird at all to meet him again, neither was it to talk. They met again during the first recess, and soon enough Seungmin started to hang out with Jisung only, leaving his other friends behind. It wasn’t intentional, it just so happened that they enjoyed being around each other more—Jisung also didn’t have any other friend beside Seungmin.

It wasn’t anything much, between them. They met early in the morning, sat next to each other on a bench, talked about random things, went to their respective classes, met during recess, ate lunch together in the school cafeteria, spent time together before their next class, met again during recess, waited for their buses together, and the cycle repeated in the exact same way. Sometimes, they met outside of school. Still, they didn’t do anything special. They were friends.

Seungmin was a simple boy, wearing simple clothes, every once in a while, he’d go a bit extravagant and wear a colourful T-shirt instead of a plain one, but that was all. It was a bit the opposite with Jisung; he’d wear colourful clothes all the time, dye his hair every two weeks, had his ears pierced. They were the opposite, that what made them fit nicely together.

Seungmin was fairly attractive, everyone could see that. The way his eyes disappeared a bit whenever he smiled, the way his nose scrunched a bit whenever he focused on his homework, or whenever his voice got a bit higher when he was lying. Everything was attractive about Seungmin, and Jisung wasn’t oblivious to that. He actually would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Seungmin’s presence in a more than friendly way. He would be lying even more if he said he never thought of kissing the boy on the lips. And maybe Seungmin had think the same way, which is why they naturally started to act _more than friendly_ towards each other. Just like everything else with them, it happened naturally. They met one morning, coincidentally the day right after Jisung confessed being bisexual, and they instinctively held each other’s hands. They sat next to each other, their hands clutched in the other’s, Seungmin’s fingers between Jisung’s thumb and index finger—his were the same. They smiled and talked as if nothing was happening. Since that day, it became more and more of a routine to held hands—soon intertwining their fingers instead. Other kids looked at them with judgmental eyes; they were two boys, they were holding hands, sitting close to each other or even on the other’s lap. They were weird to the others’ eyes. They didn’t care—or, at least, tried not to.

“ _I’ve always wanted to dye my hair red_ ,” Seungmin said one day at school. He took a strand of his hair, looking at it with sad eyes.

“ _Why don’t you do it? I mean, it’s not that hard_ ,” Jisung answered as he pulled out a strand of his hair, freshly dyed in an orange tone.

“ _My parents won’t allow it_ ,” the other boy sighed.

“ _But it’s your hair, not theirs_ ,” Jisung started in an offended voice. “ _It’s your choice to make, not theirs. You can ask them what they think of it, but they shouldn’t forbid something that is completely your choice. It’s just your hair anyway_.”

Seungmin looked up, taking the other’s hand in his and squeezed it a bit. “ _Thanks_ ,” he softly said with a smile.

Conversations like this happened frequently, actually. Seungmin’s parents were quite strict, not allowing him to freely experience his teenage years. It somehow infuriated Jisung, not because _he_ had been allowed to freely dye his hair, dress the way he wanted and other things, but because it felt unfair to forbid someone to be themselves.

It started as innocent conversations, where Jisung would give Seungmin some courage to speak up to his parents, tell them he wanted to stop playing baseball, that what he truly wanted to do was learn the piano, and other things like that. Until Seungmin did. He did speak up. He did talk to his parents about it. Jisung didn’t know about this until he went to Seungmin’s house for the first time. The boy’s mom was glaring at him, as if he had horns on his head. Shrugging it off, he baked cookies with Seungmin as if no one was staring at his back. It was only the next day that Seungmin said; “ _My parents think you’re a bad influence for me_.” It made Jisung’s blood rush all to his head, fear invading his entire body. What if Seungmin decided to be a _good boy_ once again and listen to his parents? What if he decided to stop hanging out with him? He couldn’t shrug the idea off, his entire body starting to shake from the inside. He didn’t sleep at all that night, wondering if Seungmin would ignore him and listen to his parents—as he always does. He was so stressed, that he forgot to answer the boy’s text. The next day, Jisung entered the schoolyard with a lump in his throat, shaky and sweaty hands. He sat on their usual bench, looking for his friend to arrive. Each passing second felt like an entire minute and like needles were piercing his heart every time. He _was_ anxious. He didn’t even know why he was that anxious; it was not like it was his first time losing a friend, then why did he felt so damn affected by just the idea of losing Seungmin?

Through his anxious state, he did not even realize that Seungmin had sat next to him and started talking. It was only when the brown-haired boy took his hand that he saw him. “ _You’re here_ ,” he whispered. “ _Have been for at least five minutes, I just told you my bus was late. You ok?_ ” Seungmin said with a smile, it made Jisung’s heart peaceful again. He nodded, taking the boy’s hand a bit tighter in his, turning to face him again, “ _Just daydreamin’, ‘m fine._ ”

Jisung was a smart boy. Han Jisung was the smartest boy Seungmin had ever encountered. He didn’t know how that was possible, but he just simply knew things without study much. Maybe he was just randomly lucky and guessed right, but more than once it happened that he guessed what the teacher was going to say even if it was his first time hearing about it. It amazed Seungmin, and maybe even more than that. He was impressed, inspired somehow. He always looked at Jisung with so much admiration in his eyes, that he was pretty sure anyone could tell even from a distance.

When his parents told him _Jisung was a bad influence_ , he wanted to scream at them, to curse and yell that Jisung was the most amazing person he had ever met and that he was the only one to see the best part of him. He did not. He simply nodded, said he _understood_ and went to his bedroom upstairs. He closed his door and texted Jisung. He had expected him to _say something_. Anything. He didn’t get any answer. That was odd, because Jisung was the type of person to _always_ answer a text, most of the time in the second it had been sent. It was very odd, but he shrugged it off and lay down on his bed. The next day, he cursed mentally as his bus got delayed by the traffic.

Actually, Seungmin realized he loved Jisung early in their friendship. He realized when he had first invited him to his house, mostly at the way his heart raced when the other boy had taken his hands to show him how to mix the ingredients together to make the cookie dough. He realized he was in love with him when he lied on his bed, red cheeks and heart pounding in his chest, head filled with Jisung’s laugh and smile. Nevertheless, he kept it to himself. Not because he was scared Jisung didn’t like him back—he was though—but because he already had him all for himself, so no need to _make things official_ , right? Right?

“ _Seungmin’s your best friend, right?_ ” Seungmin heard another one of his friends—Hyunjin—ask Jisung. He feigned not hearing.

“ _What? No, I already have one_ ,” Jisung answer with a nonchalant tone that made Seungmin’s heart feel weird.

“ _Really? Who?_ ”

“ _He’s not from here. Older. Lives in another city. His name’s Chan_ ,” the smaller boy looked happy talking about his best friend. Seungmin wasn’t jealous. No, he was not. The weight in his heart wasn’t jealousy. No, it was not.

It wasn’t common for Seungmin’s old friends to hang out with them, mostly because they hated Jisung for _stealing their friend_. Hyunjin was sitting right next to Seungmin, Felix next to him, the farthest from Jisung he could. They were glaring at him, or at their intertwined hands. Jisung looked unbothered. Seungmin was embarrassed and wanted to hide somewhere far, far from the bench they were sitting on.

It happened more than once, people asking if they were best friends. Because maybe it was more _normal_ for best friends to hold each other’s hands. Maybe it was just more normal to explain their closeness. Seungmin always answered _yes, he is_. Jisung always talked about Chan. Chan. Chan.

He was jealous. He definitely was. That’s jealousy that pushed Seungmin to ask if him and Chan were _more than friends_. His jealousy was swiped away as soon as Jisung burst out laughing, explaining that Chan was _the biggest heterosexual on earth_. He believed him, so, he nodded and smiled brightly, letting his head rest on his shoulder as they went back to the videos playing on the other boy’s phone.

Jisung always smelled like flowers—was it his perfume? He always smelled good and had smooth skin. Seungmin always felt like drowning whenever he was too close to him. He wanted to have his lungs filled with Jisung’s scent. Maybe he was a bit obsessed. He felt like he was.

It didn’t last long before people start to ask them if they were dating. Seungmin never answered. Jisung, him, always denied it. At first, it was funny to see him rolling his eyes and say that they were _just friends_. However, it quickly started to hurt Seungmin’s feelings. Mostly when Jisung almost fought with a random boy while waiting to go to the cafeteria. They were in the line, waiting to enter the cafeteria. The boy was in front of Jisung. Maybe to feel interesting in front of his friends, he had turned to look at them, eyeing their intertwined fingers before asking; “ _’re you two dating or something?_ ” Seungmin was red with embarrassment. Jisung was red with annoyance; “ _We’re not_ ,” he said in a low voice. Usually, people stopped there. That boy didn’t. He chuckled, “ _Y’sure you’re not? ‘Cause you damn look like you’re_.” Seungmin felt Jisung’s hand shaking, “ _We’re not. I just told you, can you turn ‘round now?_ ” The other boy’s friends started to look at them. Soon enough, everyone in the line was looking at them. It fuelled the boy’s confidence, “ _What? Y’all scared t’say you’re gay? Damn man, respect yourself, just say it_.” At this point, Jisung was shaking with anger, jaw clenched as he took a step forward. Seungmin held his wrist, looking at the boy’s fist, softly whispering, “ _Calm down, ‘Sung. Don’t fight_.” “ _I just fucking told you that we’re not fucking dating so just shut the fuck up and turn around. Just leave us the fuck alone can’t you just do the fuck that?_ ” Jisung’s voice was low, so low that it made everyone shiver with fright. Seungmin had never heard him like that. And maybe the troublesome boy wasn’t expecting that reaction, as he turned around and mumbled how _crazy_ Jisung was, “ _he’s a fucking psycho_.” Jisung wasn’t crazy, nor was he a psycho. Yet, he did break a bit of Seungmin’s heart with how defensive he was about that subject.

Seungmin was in love with Jisung. Maybe Jisung was simply not in love with Seungmin, after all.

After that day, things didn’t go worse between them, nor did it go better. Seungmin still thought he didn’t need to confess, Jisung stayed the way he was; careless about things. It actually was as if he only cared about himself, yet about everyone at the same time. It was odd, not in a bad way. Jisung was the type of guy who could, at the same time, help everyone who asked for help, but also only help in a way that profited him even a bit. It wasn’t a default, yet it wasn’t a quality either. It was just Jisung. That’s the way he was, himself and true to himself. So, Seungmin tried not to take his words too much at heart, and enjoy his company, looking at him with sparkles in his eyes, dreaming about the boy in his arms forever and after.

At the end of the year, they both graduated from middle school and went to their respective families for the summer holidays. Two whole months apart from each other, it wasn’t hard in appearance, but it made the longing for the other even worse.

The very first day of high school was a bit of a rollercoaster; Jisung waited alone in the schoolyard, in the middle of other new students, waiting for Seungmin who almost got late—damn bus again—then they hugged for a minute that felt like hours, making their way towards the gymnasium where they’d get assigned to their classes. Sitting on the floor at the far back, they were both a bit anxious; “ _What if we’re not in the same class?_ ” Seungmin whispered when the principal appeared. “ _We’ve survived a year, it’s fine. We’ll just meet during recess, like we always did?_ ” Jisung reassured him, holding his hand in recomfort. They stayed sitting next to each other’s while the principal was explaining how their year will go, how many classes there will be and so on. Once they went on calling people from Class 1, they held their hands tighter, silently praying to get in the same one. However, Jisung was called in the 3rd class, leaving Seungmin alone sitting at the back, who waited until the 8th class to be called over. That day, they only met once again during the school tour provided by their professor, meeting in a hallway. Jisung was talking with another boy, huge smile on his face. Jealousy found its way back into Seungmin’s heart; _it won’t be middle school anymore_.

It indeed was something else. Because in high school, Seungmin was the one who only relied on Jisung. He barely talked to his classmates, getting their names and that was all. Whereas Jisung, he already had three friends in his class, others were acquaintances. He was like reborn. Where was the shy Jisung getting bullied for breathing? Nowhere to be seen, only social butterfly Jisung. What made Seungmin hold onto their friendship, was that the colour-haired boy still met with him inside and outside of school, spending time with him with the same affection they always had.

“ _Hey, ‘Min. I thought—_ ” Jisung stopped talking for a second, clearing his throat before sitting upright in his chair. He looked at Seungmin who was already staring at him with soft eyes, humming to encourage him to continue. “ _Maybe you could meet my friends? So that we can all hang out together? Also, there’s one of them—_ ” he stopped again to look around the room. “ _He looks like your favourite character and my favourite character merged together_ ,” he chuckled a bit, leaning a bit closer to Seungmin as he was talking, their noses almost brushing against each other’s. Seungmin was probably blushing like yell, yet Jisung didn’t say anything about it. “ _Yeah. Yeah sure, I’d love that_ ,” Seungmin answered with a smile, even if he didn’t know whether to be glad or hurt by this. It was a good thing, that he wanted him to meet his friends. So why was he feeling that way? Perhaps it was the fact that he wanted Jisung all for himself, no one else. _I’m obsessed, that’s so unhealthy_ , he thought as he went back to his studies that were scattered on the table. Jisung did the same.

Meeting Jisung’s new friend was… quite something, actually. They were numerous, an entire group of already friend people, some even Jisung barely knew the name of. They were from all grades, all age, Seungmin found them nice. None of them was Jisung, though.

Seungmin was just sitting there, on a rock bench between two of Jisung’s friends—Jaehyun and Taeyong, he believed they were called, or maybe one of them was Johnny? Whatever. He was staring at Jisung who was talking with that guy, Chenle. He had remembered his name, because he was a competitor. A competitor for Jisung’s love.

Chenle, he was that guy who _looked like the merged characters_ , the guy Jisung clearly had a crush on. He was that one guy he felt like punching in the face whenever Jisung ditched him. He hated him for _no actual reason_ , so he kept it to himself and put a nice smile on his face whenever Jisung talked about him.

“ _Hey, wanna go hang out with Taeyong, Chenle and I this afternoon?_ ” Jisung asked, alone with Seungmin in the schoolyard.

“ _Mm, I don’t know I should go home early_ ,” the boy excused himself.

Jisung walked out of school with Seungmin, bidding him goodbye as the boy hoped on his bus. He then turned around to face Chenle, who had a pretty smile on his face. “ _Let’s go?_ ” the boy in front of him said. Jisung nodded, walking next to him.

He didn’t know what he actually felt, was his heart warm and fuzzy because he liked the boy, or because he felt like talking to his favourite character—and Seungmin’s—or maybe simply because he finally had a friend who was nice to him. So, why was he always thinking of Seungmin?

They went downtown, walking through shops without ever buying anything. And soon, Chenle and Jisung were the only two left. “ _I don’t live far, wanna—Do you wanna go there?_ ” Jisung offered, a small smile on his face. Chenle agreed, they started walking towards Jisung’s place.

When they arrived, Jisung’s mom was there. A bit embarrassed as he thought she was out, Jisung introduced the other boy to her, head low to hide his blushing face. They then entered his bedroom, closing the door as they sat on the small beanbags he had. It was awkward, they barely talked, not even looking at each other in the eye.

“ _Hey, can I—Can I just—I wanna ask you something_ ,” Chenle stuttered, a bit of blush on his cheeks.

“ _What is it?_ ”

“ _I like you, like—I like you, a lot_ ,” his words made Jisung’s head go nuts. He somehow felt flattered that the guy liked him, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about Seungmin. “ _Is—Is everything ok?_ ” he asked, leaning a bit towards Jisung as he hadn’t said a word yet.

“ _I—Wait I need to do something before_ ,” the boy took his phone out, instantly clicking on his message app. ‘ **Chenle said he liked me and I know you also had a crush on him because last time you told me you found him attractive and um. I wanted to know if it was ok if idk I accepted his confession or whatevs?** ’ he sent the message and prayed for Seungmin to answer quickly. Just as Chenle tried to lean in front of him—did he try to kiss him?—he got a notification. His whole world stopped as he read it. ‘ **I don’t have a crush on him. I have a crush on you** ’

Jisung never ran out of his house as fast as this. He dialled Seungmin’s number, running towards the closest bus stop.

“ _Why’re you calling?_ ” Seungmin’s voice startled him

“ _What do you mean you have a crush on me? Seungmin please,_ ” he took a deep breath. “ _Don’t joke about this_.”

“ _Aren’t you with Chenle?_ ”

“ _No I—Which bus is yours again?_ ” Jisung asked as he looked through the timetable.

“ _325, why? Wait, are you coming? Jisung wait—I’m sorry I shouldn’t have told you like that I—_ ”

“ _No please don’t even think of apologizing. Yes, I’m coming. I’m coming to kiss the fuck out of you, Kim Seungmin_ ,” the boy hurriedly said as he saw the bus arriving. He then hung up, not even listening to the boy’s answer.

When he hopped of the bus, Seungmin was at the bus stop, panting. Seeing his face, a smile made its way on both of their faces. “ _Aren’t you gonna kiss me?_ ” Seungmin said as he took his hands in his. Jisung chuckled, taking a step towards him, freeing one of his hand to cup his cheek, “ _I am_.”

Next thing they know, they were holding each other’s tight with their lips moving against the others. People were staring at them as they walked past them, they didn’t care. The only thing they cared about, was that they finally know how the other felt.

**Author's Note:**

> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
> you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
